


Don't You Dare Come Near Me

by nevergoingtobegreat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood Bending, Dark!Percy, F/M, the warning is for language and (very very) minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingtobegreat/pseuds/nevergoingtobegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven regroup after winning the battle with Gaea and deal (or don't deal) with the losses.</p><p>for definitelyademigod on tumblr<br/>Prompt:  "Don't you dare come near me."  -Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Come Near Me

Percy's grip on Riptide slipped, and the sword clattered to the ground.  He glanced over at where Annabeth should have been.  Instead, he found Piper.  She was panting, dirty and sweaty, but safe- for now.   He wasn't any better.

"We did it,"  she whispered  "We actually did it."

"Yeah, we did,"  He replied, and reached down to pick up his sword.  He put the cap on it, and slipped it into his pocket. 

"Where is everyone?"  Piper asked nervously.  Her hands were shaking, and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Let's go look.  I'm sure they're okay.  We'll find them, don't worry,"  He assured her, but he wasn't so sure.  He had lost sight of Jason as soon as the first wave of monsters hit.  He had seen Frank change into a bear, and Hazel summoning a cloud of jewels and metals, and he hadn't seen Leo since the battle began.  Him and Annabeth stayed together for the most part, since they worked better as a team.  But near the end, she had given him a nod and run off to battle where she was needed.  He was insanely worried that she was hurt, or worse, but he knew her better than that.  She was strong and she would be okay.

                The two began to walk, looking for their friends, when Piper's arm shot out suddenly, and he walked right into her with an "Oof!"

"Shh!"  She hushed him and tilted her head to the side  "I think I heard something."

                His hand hovered over his jeans pocket, ready to get Riptide out at a moment's notice, but Piper shook her head. 

"They have to be around!"  A familiar voice came from nearby.  The two rushed over to the edge of a hill, to see Hazel, Frank and Jason. 

"Oh thank the gods!"  Piper ran down the hill and managed to get all three of them into a bear hug.  She suddenly stopped and asked somberly:  "Where's Leo?"

"And Annabeth?"  I added quietly.

"We saw her running over that way, but we haven't seen Leo,"  Hazel said quietly, and she pointed to their left.  Percy started off in the direction Hazel pointed, hoping the others would follow him.  He heard multiple footsteps clamber up the slope and one ran to catch up with him.

"Percy, look-"  Jason started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's okay.  I know she is,"  Percy said, with utter certainty.

"I'm sure she is, but if she isn't-"

"Shut up!"  He yelled, and pushed Jason away.  Jason stopped walking and stared at Percy.

"Look, man.  I know this battle was hard for you, but it's hard on all of us!  What if Leo isn't okay? He's my best friend, you know?"

"I'm sorry,"  he whispered.  "I just need her to be okay."

"I know, Percy.  I get it."

"Guys!"  Piper called, sounding relieved.  For a moment, Percy's heart soared because Annabeth was okay, but he turned, and Leo was where his girlfriend was supposed to be.  In that moment, he hated Leo.  He hated him because he wasn't Annabeth, and because she was still missing.  But he knew he was being irrational, so he smiled as best he could, and turned around to keep looking for her.

"Annabeth!"  Hazel's voice rang out into the silence, and others joined in.  Percy couldn't bring himself to speak. 

                He heard a small gasp from two or three of his friends, and he spun around as quickly as he could to find them.  He wished he had waited in the moment of hope that it had been a good gasp.

                He saw her hair, dirtied by blood and dirt and grass, and her arm, hung limply at her side while Frank carried her to flat ground.  Percy stumbled over to her, pushing Frank out of the way. 

"Annabeth," he whispered  "Wake up, Annabeth.  Wake up!"

                He shook her shoulders violently, but got no response.  He hugged her limp body to his chest.

"Wake up," He whispered and tears began slipping from his eyes.  He felt the eyes of the group on him, and felt someone take step towards them.

"Go away,"  He mumbled, but Jason payed him to attention.  "I said, go away!  Don't touch me."

"Percy,"  Jason warned, but he could hear the tears in the other boy's voice. 

"Don't,"  Percy's eyes flashed dangerously.  _They shouldn't be crying_ , he thought.  "Don't you dare come near me."

"Percy, please!"  Hazel stumbled forward, but Percy stuck his hand out, and she stopped with a gasp, as if she slammed into a wall.   The rest of the seven-  _six now_ , Percy thought angrily- stepped back with a gasp.  Hazel's body was stuck in an awkward position, and Percy didn't even realise he was at fault.  His hand clenched, and Hazel gasped, tears flowing down her face, and collapsed. 

"Percy!  What the hell are you doing?"  Jason screamed.

"Get away,"  He warned, and flung the hand that wasn't hold Annabeth to slap at whoever was coming close.  Hazel's body flew to the side, and Piper screamed. 

"What the hell are you doing?  Stop it!  Percy you're getting really scary, stop, please!"

"I-"  Percy shuddered, and fell forwards onto Annabeth.   Hazel gasped, and stood up shakily.  She ran to Frank, tears still streaming down her face.  "I don't know."

"Percy, you need to let her go."

"No."

"Percy, let her go,"  Piper warned.  Percy wouldn't succumb to her charm-speak, he wouldn't.  He wouldn't.  _He wouldn't..._

Then the world went black.

***

He woke up in an area he recognized well.  The infirmary on the Argo II.  He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't.  He felt bonds across his chest, his wrists, and  his ankles. 

"What-"

"Percy?"  Came a nervous voice from the door. 

"Hazel?  What-"

"Percy, you blacked out.  You were, um-"

"Annabeth,"  He gasped.  The last thing he remembered was hearing a gasp from the group when they were looking for her.  "Is she okay?"

"Percy, I-"  Hazel was shaking from head to toe, and she ran out the door without another word.  Not soon after, Frank came in.

"Percy, what do you remember?"

"We were looking for Annabeth, and then you guys gasped and I-  Oh shit.  No,"  His eyes started welling up.  "Frank, no tell me she's not dead-"

"I'm sorry,"

"No," his voice broke and tears flowed freely.

"Percy, I'm really sorry, but you need to see the whole group,"  Percy shook his head, but Frank gestured to the door.  The remaining members of the group joined in, but they all looked terrified.

"What... Why am I bound down?  What did I do?"

                Hazel was still crying, and shaking, Piper holding her close, whispering in charm-speak to calm her down.  Percy started to put things together in his grief-addled brain.

"Hazel what did I do?  I'm so sorry if I hit you-"

"Hit her?  You fucking controlled her body!"  Piper snapped at him.

"Piper!"  Jason warned.  "We don't know what happened, but yeah, basically.  You just,"  He shook his head.

"I- what?"

"You were holding Annabeth, and crying, and she ran towards you and you held up your hand... It was as if she ran into a wall.  And then you made a fist, and she collapsed.  You swung your hand and she went flying-"  Leo explained, looking dazed and frightened.  "It was fucking scary."

                Hazel whimpered, and Piper hushed her soothingly.

"Percy, I'm s-sorry about A-Annabeth,  but p-please.  Tell us what you did,"

"I don't know,"  he shook his head  "I don't know, I'm so sorry Hazel.  I'm so sorry I hurt you and scared the rest of you.  I'm-  I'm dangerous and I don't know what I did, I just-"

"We all wish you hadn't done it, dude,"  Jason said.

"I don't know what to do,"  He whispered as another tear fell.

"Neither do we,"  Jason said.  "We don't want to restrain you.  We need you.  But, until we know you're okay-"

"I get it,"  Percy mumbled.  "I just wish I had been able to stop her running off on her own-"

"I know.  We all wish there was something we could have done."

"Hazel, I know this means nothing, but I'm so sorry.  I wasn't in control of myself."

"I know,"  She said.  "I understand.  I'm still scared, but I forgive you.  The Percy I know wouldn't hurt his friends.  We just need to get him back."

                They all nodded.

"Let's call Chiron.  Camp Half-Blood lost its best camper, and its second-best is in desperate need of help."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for 3 reasons.  
> I'm sorry:  
> 1) for the contents of this. I didn't plan it to be this way, it was just headed in that direction without my intentions.  
> 2) if there are any mistakes  
> 3) If you hated it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
